Mixing with the Mudblood
by Hyungshike
Summary: Herimone Granger has become obessed with Draco Malfoy, Will she get caught in the act?  Note: Year 5.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was on her way to her next class, Potions. Not that she hated Potions or anything but it was Draco Malfoy who she happen to dislike very much. She couldn't stand him one bit. Just thinking about him she clenched her fist with furry. When she walked into the classroom [more like dungeon] first thing she set eyes on were _him, _and he was looking at her. For some very odd reason she blushed. When she realized she was blushing Hermione scolded at herself and went on to find Harry and Ron. "What was that about?" Ron asked. With one of his eyebrows razed. "What on Earth are you talking about?" Hermione pressed on knowing exactly what Ron was talking about. "You know...that _thing_ with _Draco_." Harry explained. Hermione just ignored him and turned to the front of class where Prof. Snape was, to know what they are going to brew today. Ron gave Harry a look. Something weird was going on with Hermione, Ron and Harry knew it. Even Hermione was starting to question herself. Today they had to be in pairs today. Of course Harry and Ron went off together, Hermione was left to herself, and she didn't mind. She could get it done by herself much more faster and better than with a partner.

But as Prof. Snape came around he saw that Hermione was working alone and because he is _Snape_ he told _Draco Malfoy_ to work with her. Draco smirked. "Well..." He started but ended with Hermione turning her body away from him. She rolled her eyes while doing so. Hermione's heart was beating fast. She worked without taking any notice of Malfoy. she was trying her best not to look, but she messed up and peered from be hide her bushy hair and saw him just next to her making the veils float in air not caring what was going on around him. It made her jealous. Jealous why? Because he didn't need to worry or have to. He didn't need to make a name for himself. But she did, a Muggle born [dare say Mudblood.] Everyone expected the least from her, and everyone looked up to Draco because of his family was widely known and respected. And she? Nothing. Hermione wanted respect and to be known for her brains, and maybe even for her _looks. _She didn't wantto be known for looking like a troll. Hermione bit her lip. Draco looked her way. She snapped her head back to the cauldron fast. Hoping he didn't see her staring at him. His eyes glued in her mind. Those gray eyes looking back at her deep brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione has been on Draco Malfoy's mind a lot lately. It was very odd he thought. Why is it where ever Draco went he felt like, well to be completely honest… watched. Even in the boys bathroom. He shuddered at the idea. "You O.K?" Pansy asked with a purr. Malfoy rolled his eyes at her, she really has started getting under Draco's skin deep lately. "Yeah, sure, whatever…" Draco mumbled angrily under his breath. The sun shining brightly down upon them, they were out side just by the lake but far enough to get a beautiful view of the Forest and the lake together. She smiled with her yellow teeth at him dumb as ever. He looked away frowning at himself for letting him get himself involved with her for so long. Pansy tried to hold his hand but he ran his hand through his hair quickly pretending to fix it. Pansy only pouted and looked away also. When can she just take a hint? Draco cried to himself in his mind. Wondering what will be for lunch that evening.

"What in Merlin's underpants was that!" Draco splattered out. Pansy turned her head just in slow enough to miss the damned thing. "I didn't see anything…" Pansy Pressed on about. "Maybe just a ghost, it is weird to see them in the corner of your eye, it's O.K." She reassured. But Draco only rolled his eyes again at her and went after it, whatever it was. Draco ran and ran. Malfoy almost tripped as he turned the corner that lead to the Great Hall and also the stairs. He became out of breath when he started running up the stairs. Sweat became to drip off his forehead. He licked his lips while trying to think and get his heart back to normal. "What was that?" He asked once again. The hairs on the back of his neck stuck up… something told him it had something to do with a Gryffindor, named Hermione Granger.


End file.
